The Prince And Princess Of Swords
by Vicky's Sparks
Summary: Two Warring kingdoms, the li and kinomoto kingdom. 'The Prince Of Swords' Issues A challenge to the 'Princess Of Swords'. Relationships: ST, SS, ET, M&C&N&R! hehehehe...my 2nd fic, enjoy!
1. Princess Of Swords

**The Princess Of Swords**

**Chapter 1**

"You wanted to speak with me Sakura?"

A tall man with brown hair asked. He is Fujitaka, king of the Kinomoto kingdom.

"Yes father."

A ten-year-old girl answered. She has auburn hair, her face shows no innocence, but portrays the people she has killed. It shows determination.

"What about Sakura?" He asked.

"Father, I would like to claim a title."

"You are a princess Sakura, nothing is going to change that."

"I deducted that you would say as much father."

"Then why did you bother to ask me?"

"Because I know that I'm a princess, I do not want to lose that title. I would merely like to add to it."

"Oh? And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I wish to claim the title 'princess of swords'."

Fujitaka was shocked to say the least.

"Sakura, holding that title will bring even more danger to this kingdom. Even more danger to you of course."

"I know father."

"Do you think you can handle the consequences? Can you defeat every swords man or lady that wishes to challenge you?"

"I believe that I can father."

"Then the title is yours. If anyone defeats you, but does not kill you, then the title is no longer yours."

"I understand father."

"We shall hold a celebration in the dining hall tonight. But now you must leave, I have much to discuss about the war with my advisors."

Sakura doesn't have a very good relationship with her father. He blames her for his wife's death (Sakura's mother) but he doesn't have the heart to have Sakura killed or mistreat her, out of respect for Nadeshiko.

Sakura left the 'advisory' room feeling elated. She was a master swords woman. Best in the land (or so she thinks at the moment). She is only ten years old and she holds a title already, she thinks that she's the youngest to hold a title.

A:n/ The first chapter is really short just as an introduction to the story lol but next will be up soon!

And if anyone is reading this, and have read my other story 'The Perfect Day', don't worry, I haven't abandoned it, I just felt like typing this one up too. I will continue to update The Perfect Day as well as this story!

Thanks for reading, please R&R!


	2. The Prince Of Swords And Lady Of Fists

A: N/ ok, thanks to these people that reviewed my story, I hope you like this chapter too! 

Dbzgtfan2004

Shaaarona

Chapter 2 

After a year of holding the title, (which means that Sakura killed every opponent that dared to challenge her). Sakura had become well known through out the kingdom. Aged only 11, Sakura was a merciless killer.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A boy with mousse chocolate hair, fiery eyes and a well-built physique drew out his sword.

His name was Li Syaoran. Prince of the Li kingdom and feared by many.

He slashed through the air with his sword, practicing a very difficult routine. His movements showed a tremendous amount of discipline and determination.

He was fighting with anger.

Flashback:

Li was training, he was completing a near impossible assault course with his cousin, Meilin.

A female servant came running out.

"My lord!" she cried "My lord, the queen wishes to see you and princess Meilin in the great hall immediately. She says she has URGENT news!"

"Thank you Chelsea." Meilin replied.

The servant named Chelsea left hurriedly, her bunchies (I don't know what they're called!) flailing in the wind.

Li and Meilin simultaneously let go of the monkey bars, did a triple somersault in the air and landed in a mirrored crouching position, from a 100ft drop.

They seemed to read each other's minds as they began to sprint at the same time.

Soon they were outside the hall. Its solid iron doors were shut.

"I wish we were strong enough to open them…" Meilin sulked.

Li ignored her and knocked on the door. Li. Soon heard an order being given; a dozen strong men opened the doors.

They walked proudly up the long hall to Yelan. Li's mother and Meilin's auntie.

Her pose seemed to show how much power she held.

"Ah, so glad you're here." Yelan barely whispered.

Li, panting slightly between words said: "So what is it that you want mother?"

"We are currently warring with the Kinomoto kingdom as you both well know. Today I received news from an informant, that yesterday the princess of the Kinomoto kingdom has claimed a title. She is ten years old."

Syaoran's eyes widened, Meilin clenched her fists in an attempt to restrain her self. She was ten also and she did not hold a title.

"Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. She has claimed the title 'Princess Of Swords'. Syaoran, you have a new opponent, and to show that we are as powerful as the Kinomoto's I am awarding you both titles."

Meilin let out a gasp, whereas Syaoran shrugged, he had been expecting a title for some time now.

"I award you Meilin Rae, with the title 'Lady Of Fists'." Yelan declared.

"Thank you your highness." Meilin bowed.

"And for you, Syaoran Li, I grant you the title 'Prince Of Swords'."

Syaoran bowed to his mother.

She continued,

"If we are still at war in a few years, when your training is complete, you shall issue a challenge to Sakura Kinomoto. If you succeed, keep her alive. She will be held here is our captive."

End of flashback.

His training was nearly complete, seven years later. Making him eighteen years old, and Sakura seventeen. And yes, the two kingdoms were still at war.

The Kinomoto kingdom had defeated the Daidouji kingdom seven years previously, and there were rumours of the princess being captured and taken to the Kinomoto castle. And living there. Apparently Sakura Kinomoto, 'The Princess Of Swords' and Tomoyo Daidouji 'Princess Of Song' were in love.

Syaoran sighed, in a month; he would issue the challenge to Sakura, defeat her and keep her hostage in the Li castle.


	3. Princess Of Song

A:N/thanks again Shaaarona for reviewing! 

Chapter 3- The Princess Of Song 

Sakura, aged eleven was walking along a corridor in the Kinomoto castle. Her sword was in its sheath at her hip, she seemed in alert, but her emerald eyes were focused and her ears were listening carefully for any sounds of movement. She couldn't get caught off guard, or else she would probably lose here title.

She approached an oak door; she pulled the gold lion headed handle, and entered the large meeting room. She hadn't been in here for a year, since the day that she had claimed her title.

Her father sat at the head of a large table, patiently waiting for Sakura, they had become closer since Sakura had been able to sustain her title.

"Yes father?" she asked.

He smiled at his daughter.

"You remember the last time you came in here?"

"Clearly."

"Then you'll remember me talking about the war?"

"Yes."

"Yesterday, as you may already know, we won the war. We wiped out their whole kingdom."

Sakura let out a gasp.

"All but one that is. I let a royal live. She is a princess, she is the same age as you, and she also holds a title. She earned it about a month after you."

"Sakura could feel the blood rushing to her head, this was not a good sign for a master swords woman. She was getting angry, and she knew it.

"I want her dead." She bellowed.

"No." He said simply.

"Why not!" Sakura demanded.

"Such a pretty thing she is, it seems such a waste to kill her."

Sakura remained silent at this remark.

"She holds the title 'Princess Of Song'."

Sakura snorted.

"Well that's original." She said sarcastically.

"Hold your tongue!" Fujitaka snapped. "And now, thanks to your little outburst, she is now under your care. She will go wherever you go. I will send her to your chambers in a moment and for your sake, you better be there."

Sakura stormed out of the room, bashing past any unfortunate person that got in her way.

She walked along several corridors and several sets of stairs to get to her room.

She entered her room. It was a pale pink colour; it held a four-poster bed with pink dressings, a pine wardrobe, an oak set of drawers and a large oak dressing table. There was a door at the opposite end of the room; it led to an en-suite bathroom.

She flopped onto her large bed, and after resting there for about ten minutes, there was a knock at her door.

"Enter." She commanded flatly.

A dark haired servant entered.

"Presenting miss Tomoyo Daidouji, 'Princess Of Song'."

Sakura sat up. "Thank you Yamazaki." The servant moved towards the door, he stood there and waited for further instructions.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, her father was right, she was pretty. Her raven hair was bedraggled, and her amethyst eyes were dull. Her face was pale and laden with cuts and bruises. She was wearing a thin sheet of material; it was tied in a knot at the shoulder. She must feel low, Sakura thought.

Tomoyo curtsied to Sakura.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sakura asked, her voice trying to conceal the concern that she felt.

"Not since last Friday your highness."

"Please, call me Sakura." She said with a pang of guilt.

"Yamazaki, run a bath." Sakura ordered.

Tomoyo smiled gratefully at Sakura.

"Thank you." She said. "Even though our kingdoms were at war, you were still an idol to me 'Princess Of Swords'. You gave me the inspiration to claim a title."

Sakura returned Tomoyo's smile, she was beginning to like her already.

"Pick an outfit from my wardrobe, I'll sort you out with you own clothes later."

Tomoyo walked across the room to the wardrobe, she opened both doors. She stood there, unsure of what to do.

Sakura came over and stood by her side. She looked at her various outfits. There must have been at least a hundred.

Sakura held out a yellow summer dress.

"May I decline?"

"Certainly Tomoyo." Sakura smiled again and put the dress back on the rail. She looked at Tomoyo, her eyes were fixated on a purple kimono, and golden doves adorned it.

Sakura pulled it out.

"Do you like it?"

Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically.

"Then it is yours."

"Your highness, princess Tomoyo's bath is ready." He said whilst emerging from the bathroom.

"Thank you." Sakura said to her servant, Yamazaki.

Sakura led Tomoyo to the bathroom. She turned to leave but a hand grabbed her wrist. Sakura turned to face Tomoyo. She had a pleading look on her angelic face.

"Please don't leave me!" she begged.

Sakura didn't have the heart to turn her down.

"Ok." She replied.

Tomoyo smiled, she still looked beautiful, even with all the cuts. She untied the knot at the shoulder of her sheet, and let it fall to the floor, showing her naked, slender form to Sakura. Tomoyo didn't seem phased by it, whereas Sakura however was amazed and embarrassed at the same time.

As she stared at Tomoyo, a little thing called 'Lust' was bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Tomoyo turned her back on Sakura and stepped elegantly into the large bath. The water consumed her tiny form, until only her face could be seen.

Sakura sat nervously on the lid of the toilet seat; she was staring at the floor, afraid of losing the little self-control that remained.

After a while, Tomoyo splashed some water at her.

Sakura slowly lifter her head up to look at a silent Tomoyo.

They stared at each other, saying nothing for a while.

"Why didn't you want me to leave?" Sakura suddenly asked.

Tomoyo's happy features turned sad. She shook her head, meaning she didn't want to talk about it right now.

Sakura lowered her head and resumed staring at the floor.

Ten minutes passed, and all that was heard was the gentle splashing of water.

"May I have a towel please?"

Sakura rose silently, she glanced at the bath before leaving the room. The bath water was a blood red. She retrieved a towel from the bottom of the wardrobe and returned to the bathroom, where a naked, shivering Tomoyo stood waiting. Sakura wrapped the towel around her, Tomoyo's cuts were still bleeding.

She followed Sakura into the bedroom.

"I'll be back in a moment."

"No!" Tomoyo screeched.

Sakura sighed. "ok I'll stay."

She poked her head out into the corridor, luckily a servant was passing through.

"You, fetch me a bowl with warm water, cloths and bandages please." She closed the door with a gentle click.

They waited and a few moments later, the servant returned with the requested items. She took them from the servant, smiled her thank you., and placed the items on the dressing table.

She frog marched Tomoyo to the dressing table, Tomoyo sat on the chair. Sakura opened a drawer in the dressing table and pulled out a hairbrush and a lilac ribbon. She began brushing Tomoyo's hair gently. Fifteen minutes later, Tomoyo's hair was tied in a ponytail.

She smiled sweetly at Tomoyo and held out her hand as a friendly gesture. Tomoyo slid her hand into Sakura's and allowed herself to b led to the middle of the room. Sakura tugged the towel off. Sakura showed no resistance.

Sakura brought the bowl over and began tending to Tomoyo's multiple wounds.

"How did you get all these?"

"Your soldiers were swarming the castle, like locusts carrying a deadly plague. I witnessed servants being killed and humiliated from my bathroom window. There was no pride in the way they died. A group of soldiers were raping the women and children and forcing the men to do the most humiliating things to each other. My mother told me that she would be back in a moment, I locked the door. Then there was banging, I heard her scream. I looked through the keyhole and I saw my own mother get raped Sakura. They were passing her around like you would share candy. They did it to her even when she was dead."

She broke off, it seemed that she couldn't continue any longer. She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, sobbing loudly.

Sakura crouched down and rested her hand under Tomoyo's chin, she lifted it up and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry for what my fathers soldiers have done. But you're safe now, and that's all that matters."

She smiled and continued tending to the wounds.

Sakura wrapped a large bandage around Tomoyo's stomach, she made it several layers thick as there was a large slash that Sakura recognised to be the mark of a sword.

She fetched a corset from a drawer and put it on Tomoyo loosely as she was wincing from the amount of pressure that was now being exerted on her cuts. She helped Tomoyo do up her kimono.

Sakura looked at the finished product. It was too beautiful for words. She stammered.

"I…I…I…you look beautiful Tomoyo." She blushed slightly when she realised what she had said.

Tomoyo smiled gracefully at her.

"You're more beautiful than the stars, Sakura.

She inched closer towards Sakura until their noses were almost touching.

"Tomoyo," Sakura sighed before Tomoyo claimed her lips in an innocent gesture. Sakura returned the kiss, much to Tomoyo's pleasure; she could feel her anxieties and fears slipping away, just for that perfect instant.

Tomoyo's kisses travelled up and down Sakura's neck, sucking nipping and occasionally pausing for breath.

They eventually stopped after five minutes of passionate kissing, each breathing in the others sweet scent.

"This isn't right. Girls cant be this way together! Hell, I barely now you Tomoyo!"

"I'm sorry Sakura, I shouldn't have don't it, it's my fault. I'll leave if you want."

"No, don worry about it. Its not your fault."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura's confused face. She was distressed and Tomoyo knew just how to calm her down. She wouldn't have been called 'The Princess Of Song' for no reason now, would she?

She began to sing a slow and soothing lullaby.

'Don't cry my angel 

_All is not lost_

_There is still hope_

_Even when all seems dark_

_For those who listen_

_There is always light_

_Love prevails_

_Nothing dies_

_Don't cry my angel'_

Sakura wrapped her arms around Tomoyo and held her tightly.

"Don't ever leave me." Sakura pleaded.

"I wont." Tomoyo whispered softly into Sakura's ear.

There was a knock at the door, they released each other.

"Yes?" Sakura called.

Yamazaki opened the door slightly and peered around.

"Dinner is served, your highnesses." Sakura nodded to him.

Tomoyo and Sakura walked hand in hand together behind the servant.

And so, it begins… 


	4. Preparation

Chapter 4 

A:n/ I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my last chapter, I have no problem against gays, and those of you that do have, please don't express your views openly in my reviews please! Thanks!

Anyway, thanks to these people that reviewed my story!

_Shaaarona_

_Kagome854003_

_Youkaigril64_

_kawaiili'ioldgirl_

_luthien-yavetil_

and don't worry, there wont be any more intimate moments between Sakura and Tomoyo like that.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Present day (at least it was at the time lol)

Syaoran aged 18

Sakura aged 17

Tomoyo aged 17

Meilin aged 16

It was nearing ten pm in the Li castle, and the other kingdoms too for that matter. Li Syaoran was cleaning his sword, because tomorrow, he would issue a challenge to 'The Princess Of Swords' as he had been meaning to do for years, but he had done as his mother had asked, and had completed his training under the great swords master Wei.

Sakura, knew nothing about Li Syaoran holding the title 'Prince Of Swords', or Meilin holding the title 'Lady Of Fists'. She would soon find out however.

"Aren't you going to get some sleep?" Meilin said sarcastically.

"Yes, after I've cleaned my sword. We wouldn't want the princess to get any nasty infections now, would we?" he joked.

"You know Syraon, if she's as good as she thinks, and you end up in a stalemate, try to disarm her. I bet she has no experience in fist fighting, right?"

Syaoran looked up in surprise, he hadn't anticipated that. He was cocky and thought that her could beat her. He didn't have a back up plan. But now, thanks to Meilin, he did.

"That's a good point Meilin. I hate to admit it, but I hadn't thought of that."

Meilin smiled at him, "Auntie Yelan wants to see you too." Before running out of the room.

"CRAP!" Syaoran shouted, all that time he'd been gossiping with Meilin…_'mother's going to be furious' _ he thought. He flung his sword onto his bed, and dashed after Meilin, boy was she going to get it once he'd seen his mother.

He found his mother in the dining hall (after exploring the numerous rooms in the castle).

"Ah, there you are Syaoran, I was beginning to wonder."

"Sorry mother, I didn't-" Yelan raised a hand to silence him.

"What are your conditions of the fight?"

"Open field. Each may bring one person to accompany them, they must not however step in at any time. They may only speak to them and receive advice. The winner either gets to kill the loser, or do whatever they wish with them i.e. taking them hostage. It will be a fair fight, no lies about it."

"Very thought out Li, I'm impressed."

"Thank you mother."

"Remember Syaoran, be careful. You have a back up plan, right?"

"Yes, if we end up in a stalemate position, then I will try to disarm her, rather than harm, then continue with fist fighting. I doubt she has such an advanced knowledge as I do mother."

"I agree, there has been no mention of her knowing how to fight without a sword. Good plan Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled.

"Good luck, son."

Syaoran walked out, there was everything to lose, he knew that he had to win.

He returned to his room, where Meilin was waiting.

"What did she say then?" she asked excitedly.

"She wanted to know the conditions, and if I had a back up plan."

"You know, you never did tell me, what are the conditions?"

He told Meilin the same as what he had told his mother moments ago.

She gasped.

"Who are you bringing then?"

"You." He replied simply.

She was excited.

"Why me, why not Wei?" she asked trying to hide her grin.

"Because If I have to use the back up plan, Wei will be no good to me. You are definitely more experienced in the martial arts than I am. You can direct me."

She jumped on top of him into what he supposed was a hug, but seemed like a rugby tackle, and was just as painful.

"Get off me, I can't breathe!"

She released him, and skipped out of the room to prepare for tomorrow.

Syraon fell asleep after changing into nightclothes, his sleep was filled with the consequences of losing.

'_I must not lose…' _ he mumbled in his sleep.

A:n/ ooo…it's getting busy now isn't it? Hehehe next chapter will be up soon and please R&R!


	5. The Messenger

Chapter 5 

A: N/ hehehe…the challenge is coming soon, I hope you like this chapter and thanks to the people that reviewed me, please read my other story too!

_Grace-_ even though I can't understand it…thanks anyway! Can anyone translate please?

Youkaigirl64 

ON WITH THE STORY!

_Kinomoto castle:_

Sakura was sitting on her bed, she was in a pink kimono, and Tomoyo was wearing her favourite purple kimono. She had grown out of the one that Sakura had given her all those years ago, so Sakura had got the royal dressmaker to create an identical. And also, one for herself.

Sakura sighed. "I'm so bored Tomoyo. I haven't had a challenge for over a year. Everyone fears me, and I killed everyone that DID challenge me…"

Tomoyo giggled at her girlfriend's remark. She had said it so innocently, even though she was talking about killing someone.

"I'm sure that there's someone out there Saku. They're probably biding their time, then they'll be so cocky and make mistakes, just like that soldier…Shinzu, wasn't it?"

"I don't remember his name, it was that long ago...but then again he was dead in thirty seconds, I didn't get much of chance to talk." Sakura joked.

"You're evil Sakura, you talk about someone's death as if its not important."

Sakura pouted. "I'd be distraught if you died."

"I know you would." She giggled.

"We should get some rest Saku, I've got to sing to all the soldiers tomorrow, when we send yet another wave to attack the Li castle. And you're expected to go with them."

" I know, but I don't see the point. It will more than likely lead to an inevitable death for me. I can only take on three soldiers at a time, not a whole swarm of the maggots. They'll all hunt me out."

"I believe that you can win Sakura. This war needs something fresh; it's been in a stalemate position for years. Something needed to happen, and now it has!"

"Don't you care about me Tomoyo?" Sakura sulked.

"You know how much I love you, and I have faith that you will live."

Sakura grunted and got her and Tomoyo's pyjamas from her drawers. Matching silk nightdresses, pink and purple, each to their respective owners.

They changed in front of each other and climbed into Sakura's four-poster, double bed. Sakura on the left side and Tomoyo on the right. Sakura wrapped her arm around Tomoyo's waist, per ritual.

They both fell into an uneasy sleep.

Tomoyo hoping that Sakura didn't die tomorrow.

Sakura hoping that Tomoyo didn't make a mistake whilst singing to the soldiers.

_Li castle:_

Syaoran looked out his window, it was dark. The time had come already.

He walked downstairs and into the servant's quarters.

"Where is the messenger?" he said to Naoki, another female servant.

"She is eating her dinner my lord."

"Thank you." He said, whilst walking to the servant's dining room. He saw his former servant Chelsea (aka Chiharu) eating a dismal meal.

"I have a job for you."

"Yes my lord."

"Leave your meal. I want you to take this to the Kinomoto castle (he said whilst handing her a scroll) read it aloud to the assembly. Take some of your things, and you have my permission to go to the royal kitchen and take some food for your journey."

She bowed her head and shuffled away. Li returned to his bedroom, changed into some velvet green shorts, and fell asleep in his bed.

Whilst he was sleeping, Naoki left the castle and foot and began a long trek towards the Kinomoto castle, her pace was quick as it was imminent that she was there before noon. There had been word of another attack at noon.

A:n/ hope that you enjoyed this very short chapter, it was a bit crappy, I know, but hey! I just like building up tension…and making you guys wait, hehehe…I'm evil… R&R pls!


	6. A Challenge Is Issued

A: N/ Wow, I've had this story up for six/seven days and I've got 18 reviews already, and it took a month for my other story to get that far lol. I made a mistake in the last chapter, so I'm going to correct it now: (and it counts as a quick review of the last chapter!)

"Leave your meal. I want you to take this to the Kinomoto castle (he said whilst handing her a scroll) read it aloud to the assembly. Take some of your things, and you have my permission to go to the royal kitchen and take some food for your journey."

She bowed her head and shuffled away. Li returned to his bedroom, changed into some velvet green shorts, and fell asleep in his bed.

Whilst he was sleeping, **_Naoki_** left the castle and foot and began a long trek towards the Kinomoto castle, her pace was quick as it was imminent that she was there before noon. There had been word of another attack at noon.

That should be Chelsea (or Chiharu) not Naoki lol.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 6 

Chelsea walked quickly through the forest, once she was through this forest, she would be In the Kinomoto realm. As a servant, she had only been allowed in the Li castle, and the Li grounds when she has three hours off.

Her feet were aching, and her face was covered in numerous cuts. Her servant's uniform was tattered and torn. Luckily, her mother had told her to put her best clothes in her satchel. She would eat and change once she got right by the exit of the forest.

After another hour or so of walking, Chelsea saw a bright light. It was around six in the morning. She had been walking for about seven hours. She was glad of a break, and she was early.

She sat down, exhausted. But there was no time to sleep; she still had a job to do. She took out some pastries, bread and some cold turkey. She wolfed it down, as she hadn't eaten since yesterday for fear of getting a stitch and being late. She changed into her best clothes; they bore the mark of the Li's, which consisted of a sword with blood dripping off. Nice.

She left the forest, glad of some light. After another half hour of walking on open fields, she could see the dense wall surrounding the Kinomoto castle. Immediately there was shouting, and around ten soldiers came hurtling towards her.

"Who are you, why are you here, where do you come from and what is your job here?" a chubby man in the soldiers uniform said. He looked like he was in charge.

"I am Chelsea, messenger for the Li castle, I have a message for the assembly." Chelsea replied, her voice merely a squeak.

"Disarm her men and search her bag."

Chelsea let herself be searched; they emptied her bag and found food, water and some tatty clothes. She didn't appear to be lying.

"Please sir, I carry an urgent message that must be delivered before noon."

The head soldier nodded his head and another soldier escorted her to the Kinomoto castle.

The soldier left her with Sakura's servant, Yamazaki, whilst he went and told the royals of her arrival.

The soldier soon returned, and took her to the main hall, where the royal family stood waiting. Their power and authority seemed to linger in the air, like a bad smell that won't go away.

It was queen Fujitaka who spoke first.

"Read the message aloud." His voice boomed, Chelsea almost turned and fled, but if she did that, she would be killed for sure. She reluctantly took the scroll out from her belt. She unrolled it, and read aloud:

_To the Kinomoto family,_

_My name is Li Syaoran, prince of the Li kingdom. I hold a title, that I'm sure is unknown to you. I hold the title 'Prince Of Swords'. As I have done for seven years._

(Sakura let out an angry gasp, Chelsea continued regardless)

_I am issuing a challenge to princess Sakura Kinomoto, 'The Princess Of Swords'._

_This will turn the war for the worst or the better, respectively each to their own._

_As you know, our forces seem unable to penetrate your defences, and your forces, likewise. We have been locked in a stalemate position for years._

_I tell you the truth; it will be a fair fight. Here are the conditions: _

_The fight will take place in the field right beside the forest, so each royal has to travel an equal distance. Each may bring one person to accompany them, but that person may not step in at any time, but they may give advice._

_You lose only if you are locked in a checkmate position for more than five minutes., and the winner may kill the loser or take them captive etcetera._

_If you cheat, and send soldiers to kill me, then prepare to die, you will feel the wrath of the Li's such a no one has ever felt before. _

_You have five days to return my servant with the answer. If you turn down my offer, then I am the rightful owner of the title. If my servant is returned with an acceptation from you, then the fight will commence at noon in five days time._

_Please hold your planned attack (the one at noon) until after our fight._

_Signed _

_Li Syaoran._

There was a deadly silence in the hall. Tomoyo's eyes were wide with fear, Fujitaka was trying to think of a way to cheat, and Sakura was going through several moves in her head.

Sakura spoke first:

"Well, we need to give this servant a room. If she has five days, she will need some rest, otherwise she won't make it back to the Li kingdom."

Yamazaki, who was standing in the room guided Chelsea to a spare room, it was a mint green and smelt like pinecones. It was average size, although Chelsea was amazed, shed never had a room to herself before, and this one was bigger than her and her mothers sleeping quarters, and she had it to herself for a couple of days…

Downstairs:

"So, what are you going to do Sakura?"

"I'm going to accept of course father, I'll send her back after she's had two days of rest. I will train for those two days."

"I shall do as he says, and hold the soldiers off then. Goodness knows, this war definitely needed something to change it."

Sakura had to restrain herself from skipping out of that room, another challenge at last!

Tomoyo followed silently behind her, at least Sakura was happy.

Sakura went out into the royal gardens and took her favourite sword from the rack, it was a long sword, with a pink sapphire encrusted at the hilt. The blade was still sharp, as Sakura had only uses this sword once.

Tomoyo sat on the fountain while she watched Sakura move with the grace of a ballet dancer, but with the ferocity of a bull. She really was amazing.

The fight would be in five days time.

Chelsea lay on the double bed in the room that she had been allocated. It must be nice to be a royal…

She looked in the mirror, she was covered in cuts, and soon she would have to go back through there, fun, but for now, it was time to relax. She lay back on her bed, with her arms stretched above her head.

There was a knock at the door.

"Err…come in?" she wasn't used to this type of treatment.

Sakura's servant, Yamazaki came in holding a tray with some water and a delicious smelling roast.

He put the tray on the drawer beside her bed and made to leave, but Chelsea called him back.

Well, while she was here, she may as well have some fun.

"Will you stay here with me for a while please?" Chelsea put on a childish voice, Yamazaki found it irresistible.

They were talking for a while about their lives as servants, they were treated the same pretty much.

Chelsea couldn't take it anymore, she may never get another chance to do it…so she did.

She pressed her face right up against Yamazaki's, and kissed him, her tongue exploring unknown territory. Yamazaki returned it, happy that he was able to kiss at some point in his life.

Chelsea started taking his clothes off quickly, he didn't think that they were going to go that far, but hey he wasn't complaining, so he did the same to her.

They did it, they had sex, and Chelsea was the happiest girl in the world. She kissed him on the cheek lightly, before falling asleep, after a moment or two, he also fell asleep, from exhaustion.

A:n/ God, I love dragging it out, just so that you guys have to wait for the fight…hehehe I'm evil! Hope you liked that crappy chappy!


	7. The Consequences

Chapter 7 

A: N/ thanks to the people that reviewed me, and the ones that are in different languages, can someone translate them for me please?

Oh yeah, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been ill-sorry guys!

Ok, a quick review of last time, then on with the story!

She pressed her face right up against Yamazaki's, and kissed him, her tongue exploring unknown territory. Yamazaki returned it, happy that he was able to kiss at some point in his life.

Chelsea started taking his clothes off quickly, he didn't think that they were going to go that far, but hey, he wasn't complaining, so he did the same to her.

They did it, they had sex, and Chelsea was the happiest girl in the world. She kissed him on the cheek lightly, before falling asleep, after a moment or two; he also fell asleep, from exhaustion.

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Challenge limit, day two: Kinomoto castle.

"Hey Tomoyo, have you seen Yamazaki anywhere? I haven't seen the idiot since last night, I need my bloody servant!" Sakura shouted through the bathroom door, Tomoyo was in the bath.

"No Saku, I haven't seen him either. Sorry." Tomoyo chorused.

Sakura paced up and down her bedroom floor; tomorrow she would send the messenger back with her answer. She unsheathed her sword and sliced through the air rapidly. Practice makes perfect right?

"I'll be back in a moment Tomoyo, seeing as Yamazaki's gone missing, I'll have to fetch the messenger and show her where the dining room is."

Tomoyo had gotten over her fear of being left alone, because she knew that Sakura would always return to her if she said she would.

After all, she was the undefeated champion of swords, well, for the moment anyway.

Sakura kept her sword unsheathed and crept through the corridors, so as not to alert any spies of assassins of her presence. (If there were any around).

She walked down the hallway, searching for the room that Chelsea had been allocated.

She soon found it, with a pale green door. Sakura didn't like this room, there was something about the colour green that reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite place it…

She didn't bother to knock, as this was her house. She opened the door, to find a shocking sight.

The messenger Chelsea was naked on the bed, with her servant Yamazaki. Three guesses what had happened.

She held her breath and ran to the dining room, leaving the bedroom door ajar with a sleeping Yamazaki and Chelsea, showing off their anatomy to any who walked past the room.

Inside the dining room, Sakura found her father signing some papers, with his advisors standing menacingly at his side. Sakura thought that they were evil.

She cleared her throat loudly and her father raised his head.

"Father, I think you need to come and have a look at something, I want you to decide what is to be done."

"Later dear, I'm rather busy right now."

"No father, I really need you to take a look now!"

The king sighed. "Alright." He said whilst standing up, he motioned for his advisors to follow.

Sakura was restraining herself from practically sprinting to the room, instead she contented herself by jogging at a light pace, her father following and the advisors bringing up the rear, their heavy panting was a sign that they hadn't yet collapsed.

She pushed open the door and stood back to allow her father entry. King Fujitaka out a gasp. Before bellowing "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Sakura sighed, well, at least she wouldn't have to deal with it. The advisors began whispering among each other, Chelsea's mouth hung open, whilst Yamazaki looked as if he was about to cry.

The advisors spoke first, they spoke to the king.

A fat advisor began "Your highness, hang them in the stocks."

"No sire, torture them." The one that Sakura thought looked like a rat interceded.

"Lock them in the dungeon!" another cried

Sakura spoke.

"Father, send the messenger away and we'll deal with Yamazaki later, no doubt it was his fault."

Fujitaka scratched his chin. He thought for a while.

"Yes, Sakura you are right. Be done with it." He said to some guards that had come once they had heard the king shout.

A:n/ a really boring chapter, but I still feel kind of ill so I'm not in the mood for much writing but I thought that I really should update…


	8. The Princess' Hearts

Chapter 8 

A; n/ hey again! Long time no update right? Lol sorry, I've been writing some other fan fictions, and I've been too engrossed in them... anyone that likes a bit of comedy, check out my other fan fiction, 'Fitness Instructor' you'll probably like it…anyway, a quick review of last time, then on with the story!

She pushed open the door and stood back to allow her father entry. King Fujitaka out a gasp. Before bellowing "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Sakura sighed, well, at least she wouldn't have to deal with it. The advisors began whispering among each other, Chelsea's mouth hung open, whilst Yamazaki looked as if he was about to cry.

The advisors spoke first, they spoke to the king.

A fat advisor began "Your highness, hang them in the stocks."

"No sire, torture them." The one that Sakura thought looked like a rat interceded.

"Lock them in the dungeon!" another cried

Sakura spoke.

"Father, send the messenger away and we'll deal with Yamazaki later, no doubt it was his fault."

Fujitaka scratched his chin. He thought for a while.

"Yes, Sakura you are right. Be done with it." He said to some guards that had come once they had heard the king shout.

ON WITH THIS CHAPTER (Finally…) DAMMIT!

Chelsea was left in the room, whilst two guards dragged a naked Yamazaki away with them. Just to humiliate him.

Sakura knew nothing of this; otherwise she would have at least let him put some clothes on.

Chelsea slowly put her best clothes on, in between sobs. She had blown it this time, that was for sure, but what would prince Li say about it? She dreaded to think about it.

Maybe she could lie…blame it all on Yamazaki, unfair, but it was a way that she could save her own skin.

She had no choice, she would have to lie.

_I'm so sorry…I didn't even know his name._

Chelsea wiped away a hot fat tear that was rolling slowly down her face.

She left the room, wiping her tears away hurriedly. She had no idea where to go, until she bumped into Sakura after wandering around the entire castle about three times.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked in a friendly way.

"Erm…well, I wanted to know whether I had permission to go…"

"Come with me first." Sakura finished with a caring smile.

Chelsea tried to return it, but failed and so gave up.

She followed behind Sakura; head hung low and her feet dragging slightly.

Chelsea didn't pay any attention as to where she was going, soon she walked into Sakura, apologising quickly.

"Sorry, Princess."

Sakura laughed.

"Don't worry about it!"

Chelsea was bewildered. How could a beautiful young princess like Sakura, kill so many people? Chelsea was sure that Sakura must have had a double.

Chelsea eventually looked up and noticed a large, solid wooden door in front of them, this was the reason why Sakura had stopped, obviously, they were going to go in.

Sakura removed a long, thick gold chain from under her clothes, on it there was a key shaped like a musical notes, with notches so fine, they were barely visible.

Sakura placed the key in the lock and twisted. After three turns, the door opened with a gentle click.

The smell engulfed Chelsea immediately, it was them most beautiful smell Chelsea had ever known. Upon entering (after Sakura) Chelsea noticed several large flowers adorning the room, in shades of pink and purple. They were like lilies, but larger and their scent was more intricate, more enticing.

The room itself was magnificent, (btw Sakura moved out of her old room ages ago, this one is different) The walls had been painted with light shades of pink and purple, there was a large tree on the far wall, its trunk was a light brown and its leaves were gold and red. There were rainbows; birds, flowers, woodland creatures, grass and a gorgeous clear blue sky. This painting took up the whole far wall, but below it was a queen-size four-poster bed, yet again, one half pink and the other purple.

Chelsea was in awe; it must be great to be a princess.

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and patted next to her, Chelsea took this as a sign to sit down.

She perched herself on the end of the bed, hands in her lap. She sat bolt upright.

"I like your clothes, who's your tailor? I'd like to meet them. Maybe get them to make me some clothes."

It was obvious that Sakura was just trying to start a conversation, but Chelsea was too petrified to say anything.

"Ok, I won't allow anything to happen to Yamazaki, I bet you're both as responsible as each other. These things happen, the first day I met Tomoyo… we've been together ever since."

Chelsea's head turned to face Sakura sharply.

"But isn't Tomoyo a girl's name?" Chelsea stammered, she slapped a hand to her mouth afterwards.

Sakura waved her hand.

"It is. But I love her more than any man. No man would ever be able to love me as much as Tomoyo does."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, and I don't mean to again…but with all due respect, why am I here?"

"I just wanted to talk. The prince is impatient as ever I assume, so I won't hold you here any longer than today. You will tell the Syaoran family that there was a security breach, and no one was to leave the castle until it had been fixed. You will return with my acceptation, I also declare that each may only have one weapon, I shall write this down, don't worry."

"My lady, I am going to betray Li Syaoran, right now. Because of your sweet nature, Li Syaoran is going to use a samurai sword your highness. I see your sword in the case over there, the samurai sword that he will use shall easily cut through that. Unless of course, he decides to be true to his word and make this a fair fight."

Sakura gave her a mischievous smile.

"My sword, was made by the samurais, it is slightly curved, but it's practically unnoticeable, it is the same as a samurai sword, but cleverly disguised. You see, but you do not see, look closer."

Chelsea was amazed, how a girl could know so much about swords, could be a trained merciless killer and yet be so compassionate.

"I wish that you could stay here, and remain as my servant…but that's not possible. You belong to Li Syaoran and I am unable to change that. I'm sorry for however he has treated you. But if I win the fight in two days time, then I shall demand for you to live here. That is however, if you want to. I shall not be offended if you wish to stay In the Li castle."

"I would love to stay here!" Chelsea threw her arms around Sakura and let go as soon as shed done it, flushing red.

Sakura smiled, it was graceful and beautiful and showed her compassion.

There was a knock at the door, but before waiting for a reply, Tomoyo entered.

She curtsied to Chelsea, before smiling at her.

"I'm Tomoyo, I've seen you, and I made you a dress. Sakura promised me she would get you to live here, so if you do, then the dress is yours."

Chelsea began crying her joy.

Tomoyo gave Sakura a brushed kiss whilst walking past her.

"Tomoyo can you get Chelsea some things ready while I write Li a letter?"

"Of course!" she said happily.

Tomoyo took Chelsea's arm in hers and led her out of Sakura and Tomoyo's bedroom, leaving Sakura by herself.

Tomoyo walked along the corridor singing; to Chelsea she had the most beautiful voice that shed ever heard.

"Oh my gosh! The princess of song! I heard about you, how the Kinomoto army wiped out your entire family; you were left alive and was courting the princess. I misheard though; I thought you were the prince of song."

"You are correct, it was told to many people that I was a male, very few knew the truth. Anyway, we're going to get you some food, clothes, a new bag, riding clothes, a horse and a dagger."

"Erm…thank you, your highness."

Tomoyo giggled "Just call me Tomoyo! First things first, we go and get a dagger."

After arriving at the weapons room, Chelsea was allowed to choose, she chose a beautiful one, set in with a ruby stone.

(A: N/ God I'm so lazy, I can't be bothered to describe the other things properly, so I'll just say that she got a beautiful chestnut mare, a small satchel filled with apples, dry beef, cheese and some bread and some light beige clothes.)

Sakura met them by the stables; she held a scroll in her left hand. Chelsea had never noticed before but on Sakura's wedding finger was a white gold ring, set with a musical note, with a pink diamond at the bottom (you know, the round blob). She glanced over at Tomoyo's wedding finger too, there was another white gold ring, but this one had a sword instead of a note and at the hilt of the mini sword, there was a purple diamond.

Sakura handed the letter to Chelsea, "The guards will see you out, I would, but I must train and Tomoyo must get to her singing. I do apologise."

Chelsea bowed to Sakura and Tomoyo in turn. "Thank you for everything."

Chelsea left, the guards escorted her to the forest, and once again she was alone. She drew her dagger, and began her journey back to the Li castle. She had not feared the forest on her previous journey, but now she was afraid and she didn't know why.

A:n/ Ok, that MUST be the worst chapter I've done, I'm sorry, I haven't updated in so long, I think I've lost my style…which isn't good. Anyway, let me know what you think….and I **_PROMISE _**that the fight will be in the next chapter.

Till next time! Please R+R!

Love Vicks

X x x x x X


	9. A Fallen Angel

Chapter 9

A: N/ well, thanks for the reviews…they gave me the inspiration I'd been lacking for a while (that and I had writers block). Just one thing id like to say though, I don't know why you're all so interested in a fight, surely it cant be that interesting right? Well, I know that I'm going to get bored writing it lol. I'm so I don't know, stuck really. And this is really, well cheap, but can you please please please check out my other story 'Missing you'? Wow…I talk too much, but then again, it does increase my word count so it seems like I've written more…anyway, shut up Vicky!

A quick review of last time, then on with the story!

Sakura met them by the stables; she held a scroll in her left hand. Chelsea had never noticed before but on Sakura's wedding finger was a white gold ring, set with a musical note, with a pink diamond at the bottom (you know, the round blob). She glanced over at Tomoyo's wedding finger too, there was another white gold ring, but this one had a sword instead of a note and at the hilt of the mini sword, there was a purple diamond.

Sakura handed the letter to Chelsea, "The guards will see you out, I would, but I must train and Tomoyo must get to her singing. I do apologise."

Chelsea bowed to Sakura and Tomoyo in turn. "Thank you for everything."

Chelsea left, the guards escorted her to the forest, and once again she was alone. She drew her dagger, and began her journey back to the Li castle. She had not feared the forest on her previous journey, but now she was afraid and she didn't know why.

ON WITH THIS CHAPTER! (Yes, its true, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for, AND don't deny it you bloody thirsty lot… sorry…I'm on a bit of a high, hehehe!)

Sakura watched the outline of Chelsea recede into the distance, until she was merely a blur.

Tomoyo gazed at Sakura.

"You like her, don't you?" Tomoyo said unhappily.

"Not as much as you." Sakura tried to kiss Tomoyo, but Tomoyo backed off, then she ran into the distance.

Sakura sighed, she had told the truth, she only liked Chelsea as a friend. But Tomoyo, well this was the first time she had seen Sakura around another girl of their age.

Sakura took the same route as Tomoyo; her head hung low, feet dragging and arms hanging limply at her sides.

She took a wooden sword out from the rack (when she arrived at her training area).

"I want 10 to fight!" Sakura bellowed, angry.

A soldier, clad in blue darted from the shadows, into the light and into the castle to fetch ten sword-trained soldiers.

A moment later, he returned, accompanied with the requested soldiers.

Sakura stood in the middle of the raised platform.

"Wooden swords, and so god help me, give me your all!"

They followed her instructions swiftly and silently.

Sakura stood in a defensive stance, awaiting their oncoming approach.

_Left, turn, coming high, duck, coming right, coming high again, centre. ATTACK!_

Sakura struck the centre soldier in the chest, spun around and hit the right soldier in the neck, the left soldier proved to be a little more difficult, he had learnt to dodge, but not well enough, Sakura struck a high blow.

_Three down, seven to go. All at once, delightful._

Sakura weighed down her chances, and decided that high attacks were simply out of the question, she would take three out by the legs and three in the stomach, the last, she would go one on one.

_Legs. Legs. Heart. Legs. Heart. Stomach._

Only one soldier was left standing, the rest were taking themselves off the platform, they would have lost if they were using real swords.

Sakura had left this one specifically; he was known to be the fiercest sword fighter of the soldiers in the Kinomoto army. His blocking skills were very high. But of course, unmatched to those of Sakura's offensive.

He grinned a toothy smile at Sakura. (Which in Sakura's opinion wasn't a good idea, as his teeth were rotten…) He was only 25 and of course was in love with Sakura, but gave up because she was A. A princess and B. She didn't swing that way.

"Long time no fight, eh princess?" His accent was slightly Scottish, but it had mainly been lost due to living elsewhere for a long time.

"And do you remember why?"

The soldier raised his left arm, and as his sleeve rolled down, it revealed a stump.

"Clearly princess. I'll remember it forever, especially your beautiful, apologetic face afterwards."

"Next time you'll lose far more than a hand…if you get my notion."

"Of course princess, now, shall we?"

Sakura grinned evilly.

"Lets." She said calmly, before charging at him with all the anger in her heart.

He had tried to rape her once, but Sakura being only 7 was too scared to tell anyone, now at the age of 17, realised it was too late to mention it.

She viciously hit his right side, but he merely countered by hitting her left. Sakura grimaced with the pain.

She stood still for a moment, surveying him. She ran towards him, wooden sword raised high, he tried blocking high, but in the last instance Sakura lowered her sword and thrust the sword right at his stomach, it would have gone through if it were real. But instead, left him winded on the floor.

"I hate you." Sakura hissed before throwing the sword at his leg and walking towards the castle.

The man laughed. Sakura heard him, she spun backwards, and walked over to the sword stand, she took out her old sword, long with an emerald at the hilt and a tribal design down the blade.

She swung it around in her right hand, it was heavy, but Sakura was used to the weight and it didn't seem to affect her.

She stood above the man, who looked petrified.

"Rot in hell." She sneered, before taking the sword in both hands, raising it above her head and delivering a deadly blow to the mans side. She tugged the sword out, swung it in front of her, then cleanly sliced off the mans head. Alas, the man was no more.

The other soldiers tried hiding in the shadows, Sakura looked at them, her face soft and radiant once again.

"You have nothing to fear. My hatred for him runs deeper than today."

She threw her sword on the ground (The soldiers will clean it automatically) and once again made her way back to the castle. This was the first time she had fallen out with Tomoyo, it had affected her fighting greatly, the man had been able to land a blow on her, and she had killed him…. just like that.

Li castle:

Night had fallen, the trees were gently swaying in the wind, and the soft pitter-patter of the rain could be heard from inside the castle. The grass was wet and sodden and all the animals had found shelter.

Li was storming through the castle, with Meilin fast in his wake.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BLOODY MESSENGER?"

"I'm sure that she's coming Syaoran." Meilin replied calmly.

"I CANT GET ANYTHING DONE IN THIS WEATHER, WHAT IDIOT DECIDED TO MAKE THE TRAINING GROUNDS OUTSIDE?"

"You did." Meilin giggled. Li stopped in his tracks, his rage had been building for several hours now, and to Meilin it was highly amusing.

Li turned to face Meilin, he aimed a punch at her, but she was too fast for him and she dodged and whacked him in the face, giving him an instant nosebleed.

"Curse it!"

"I'm sorry Syaoran! I didn't mean to! Its just my reactions, they kick in before I can control them, please forgive me!" She begged.

"Sod off Meilin. I just need to be alone for a while, yes I forgive you…if you give me some time to myself."

"Of course!" Meilin was willing to do anything to get Li's forgiveness and she went as quickly as she could. (Any other time she would have stayed just to irritate him).

Li slowed down until his original jog was now merely just a stroll.

_She's so annoying, she can hit me, but I never seem able to land a blow on her. Of course she's the expert and I'm merely second best to her at combat. If only she tried sword fighting, then I could actually whoop her. She's equal to me in every physical sport we play, excluding sword fighting and hand combat. I, Li Syaoran should not be equal to any woman; I should be above them…which is what miss Kinomoto will soon find out._

"I'm sorry Syaoran, and I know that you told me to leave, but the messenger's returned!"

Li didn't say anything, but just ran after Meilin, to his mothers' conference room.

When he got there, his family were patiently waiting, seated high, looking down on the wet and bedraggled messenger.

He stood at the door with Meilin.

"Begin." Yelan demanded.

Chelsea opened the scroll and began to read aloud.

_To the Li family_

_I'm sorry to have kept your messenger for so long, but there was a security breach and no one was to leave the castle until the problem was discovered._

_I give you my acceptation of the challenge, on one condition: Only one weapon._

_No hidden weapons whatsoever, I will have soldiers watching the fight from the castle, but they will not step in at any time, this I can assure you. Unless of course, you do use a hidden weapon then they will be forced to act._

_The person accompanying you and I, also must not have any weapons on their person._

_No exceptions._

_I shall see you, Prince Li halfway on the field in two nights time (providing the messenger reaches you on the twenty eighth)_

_Signed_

_Princess Sakura Kinomoto_

Li grinned, finally there was an answer!

"Thank you, messenger. I say she shall be given a room tonight and shall eat some nice food."

Chelsea bowed her appreciation, although she knew that his kindness was going to be short lived.

She allowed herself to be led away by a servant.

"Li, how are you planning to cheat then? We're all very curious to know, and the rules that have been set out seem to be unbreakable." Queen Yelan asked in a soft and curious voice.

"Its simple mother, I'm not going to. Not at all, I was at first going to use my samurai sword so I could cut her own sword in half, but I do not want to go down in history as a liar and a cheat, but a proud, strong and honest prince. So, this fight shall be as fair as she makes it."

Yelan was shocked to say the least.

"Very well, you and Meilin should go to bed, you both have a rigorous day of training tomorrow and it is late. These next two sleeps may be the last you ever get."

His mothers' last words struck fear in his heart, even his mother doubted his ability.

Meilin followed him to his chamber, he sat on the bed and for the first time in his life, he invited her to follow.

"What my mother said has slightly scared me Meilin. I no longer want you to come with me. If I die, then I don't want you to die as well."

Meilin was touched; Li had never been so caring towards her before.

"If you die Li, then I wouldn't be able to live. I'm coming with you like it or not."

Meilin put her arms around Li, but he pushed them away instantly.

_Oh well, I thought there was a moment there, but maybe not._

Meilin thought to herself.

She rose silently and left Li to his own thoughts.

Li fell asleep instantly.

Kinomoto castle:

Sakura pulled her chain from under her t-shirt and twisted it in the lock. It turned halfway, but would go no further.

Tomoyo had locked her out.

"Tomoyo, I love you. I would die for you. Chelsea is just a friend."

"Oh so its Chelsea now is it?"

"Well you let her call you Tomoyo!"

"That's because you liked her!"

"She's the only friend of my age, apart from you."

"Just leave me alone Sakura, at least for tonight."

Sakura walked away from her room, tears fell thick and fast from her eyes. It was the first time she had cried in years. She went to her old room, looking around, there was Tomoyo's piano in there and several of Sakura's old swords. She threw herself on the bed and buried her face into the soft pillows, her crying muffled.

Tomoyo felt so guilty, she knew how much Sakura loved her. But Tomoyo was paranoid and thought that Chelsea was prettier than she was. She didn't like another person talking to her.

Tomoyo was stressed, she was scared for her and Sakura's safety in the fight, if they were captured in the Li castle, then who knew what horrors would befall them.

Tomoyo had never been brave, she had always ran and his and since she had met Sakura, she felt she had nothing to fear because Sakura was always there to protect her. But who would protect Sakura?

A:n/ I'm SORRY! I know that I've just broken a promise, but I don't like my chapters getting too long, normally I limit them to 4 pages and this one has run on for 7…so I think that's long enough, I am sorry. I don't plan my stories at all, I just let them run and any ideas that I have in my head I just shove in…so the fight will definitely be in the next chapter. I am sorry, don't hate me!

But hey, at least it was a quick update!

Vicks

X x x x x X


	10. A Haunted Past

Chapter 10

A: n/ Thanks for following my story so dutifully guys! P.s Shaaarona, I'll check out your story ASAP! Hehehe, I've still got to update my other stories. I'm really chuffed that I've actually got this far with this story! Oh yeah, someone mentioned Eriol- he was going to be in the story, but I completely forgot about him, so I'll drag him into the story somewhere, I think I know where already…

So, a quick review of last time, then on with the story!

Tomoyo felt so guilty, she knew how much Sakura loved her. But Tomoyo was paranoid and thought that Chelsea was prettier than she was. She didn't like another person talking to Sakura.

Tomoyo was stressed; she was scared for her, and Sakura's safety. In the fight, if they were captured and taken to the Li castle, then who knew what horrors would befall them?

Tomoyo had never been brave, she had always ran and hid but since she had met Sakura, she felt she had nothing to fear because Sakura was always there to protect her. But who would protect Sakura?

(A: N/ This summary doesn't exactly tell you much, and the only reason I do a summary is so that I know where I am lol)

Li Castle:

It was around about the sixth hour in the morning and Li woke up with an elated feeling.

He got out of bed and in his silky pyjamas, he did his morning stretches. When Li was finished, he walked calmly to Meilin's room. He knocked on her door very hard.

After knocking for the fifth time, a groggy Meilin appeared.

"What the bloody hell Li?" She moaned.

"It's a lovely day today, don't you think?" He replied cheerfully.

Meilin's mouth dropped open.

"Why are you so happy?"

Li stopped in his tracks. "I'm not happy, do I seem happy to you because I'm not happy. Not happy at all, me be happy-

"- Li shut up. You're happy because you're fighting miss prissy Kinomoto."

"You got it in one Meilin. Now come on! Teach me how to fist fight!"

"You don't want Wei to teach you?"

"No, Wei's getting too old, all he can do now is direct and not demonstrate."

Meilin giggled, well I know you're happy about the fight Li…but really?" Meilin glanced _down_.

Li also looked _down _and noticed that he was just a tad _wet…_

"I'll just get changed Li." Meilin giggled, as soon as she had closed her door Li raced down the corridor and back into his own room.

He bathed and changed into his ceremonial robes, and went to Meilin's room unabashed.

"Ready?" When she opened the door Li noticed that she too was wearing her ceremonial robes.

They walked through the garden, past Li's training grounds, and entered Meilin's training grounds.

"Wow, I've never been here before Meilin."

She's got 12ft hedges, I guess she's got a maze. blimey, she's got a mini assault course, I want one! What's with the wooden poles?

On a raised platform, in the middle of Meilin's training zone, there were four wooden poles, one smelt fresh and new. There was an opening in the hedge to a side, which Li assumed, led through the maze, on the other side, there was a slightly hidden assault course, it looked a fair size.

"The poles," Meilin informed Li, "Are my punching targets, if you put your hand sideways, and place the tip of your middle finger against it, curl your hand into a fist, but keep it at an equal distance, then punch. See if you can dent it."

"If I had more of a distance I could."

"Well, you haven't" Meilin demonstrated what shed just instructed Li to do, but instead of denting it, she punched straight through it.

"Whoa…I could easily take these stupid sticks out with a sword."

"You're learning combat, not how to attack a log with a sword." Meilin seemed angry that Li was mocking her training facility.

Li turned his hand sideways, curled, and punched. But to no avail, his hand was now hurting, red and bloody.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

And so it continues…

Kinomoto Castle:

Sakura woke up with a feeling of deep dread in her stomach. She rose from her bed slowly, rubbing dry sleep with it.

Sakura shuffled her feet along the wooden flooring, her pink nightdress dragging behind her.

She walked to the other bedroom, the door was wide open.

She must be eating breakfast.

Sakura traipsed downstairs, desperate to find Tomoyo, but unwilling to reveal her only weakness to other people.

She walked to the great hall; her family were in there, but still, no sign of Tomoyo.

"Father, where is Tomoyo?" She shouted, her voice breaking and tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"I believe that she ate earlier Sakura, but I myself have not seen her."

Sakura ran from the dining room leaving a bewildered Fujitaka behind.

_What is that sound?_

There was a beautiful and entrancing noise coming from the west side of the castle.

_Tomoyo!_

Sakura had completely forgotten that Tomoyo was 'The Princess Of Song'.

(Or rather I forgot lol).

Sakura raced to the music room, expecting Tomoyo to be doing her favourite thing…playing the piano whilst accompanying it with her angelic voice.

But it was a somewhat different sight that greeted her, Tomoyo was in fact playing Sakura's mothers old harp, Tomoyo was singing softly whilst plucking the strings with delicate grace.

There's a little bird  
Somebody sent down to Earth  
To live on the wind  
Blowing on the wind  
And she sleeps on the wind  
This little bird, somebody sent

Light and fragile  
And feathered sky blue  
Thin and graceful  
The sun shining through  
She flies so high up in the sky  
Way out of reach of human eyes

Light and fragile  
And feathered sky blue  
Thin and graceful  
The sun shining through  
She flies so high up in the sky  
Way out of reach of human eyes

Light and fragile  
She's feathered sky blue  
Thin and graceful  
The sun shining through  
And the only time that she touches ground  
Is when that little bird, little bird  
Is when that little bird, little bird  
Is when that little bird, little bird  
Is when that little bird dies

Sakura stood at the doorway in silence, whilst Tomoyo sang and played.

Tomoyo finished, with fresh tears streaming down her face.

"That was beautiful Tomoyo, just like you."

Tomoyo was startled; she hadn't noticed Sakura standing in the doorway, she wiped her tears away hurriedly.

"My mother used to sing me that song, whenever I was scared or afraid."

Sakura walked over to Tomoyo and knelt by her side.

"Why are you scared Tomoyo? I'll always be here to protect you."

"But who's going to protect you?"

Sakura remained silent, it seemed she could not think of a reply to Tomoyo's question.

"You can't answer me can you?" Again, Sakura made no attempt to reply. "CAN YOU!" Tomoyo bellowed.

Sakura flinched in her fright, Tomoyo had risen now and Sakura had never seen Tomoyo angry before.

"I cant. But your love will save me." Sakura replied, tears breaking free from Sakura's heartless prison, yet again, Sakura found herself holding back tears.

"Well it wont save you anymore." Tomoyo hissed before she stormed out.

Sakura clung to her knees tightly, all her anguish pouring out of her.

Li Castle: (Several hours later)

"I think I can see a slight dent Li…" Meilin said nervously.

"Don't patronise me! This wood has remained impassive and my hand feels like it's going to drop off Meilin!"

"Maybe you should have a break Li."

"I'm not leaving this area until I have done the same as you!" Li roared.

"Well, I'm going to get some food." Meilin turned her back on Li and left him punching the wood.

Well, I should have known his happiness wasn't going to last long…and he still remains as stubborn as ever.

Meilin sighed, all she had tried to do her whole life was help Li, but all he had ever repaid her with was anger and violence. That was the only reason Meilin learned to fight, she wanted all the bruises to go away, all the blood to disappear and all the scars to fade. It was now possible to defend herself, but Li's anger towards her had grown. It seemed to annoy him that she was better than him, stronger, faster and more talented than him.

Meilin walked past a servant, she spun around.

"YOU! what's your name?" she demanded.

"Err…Naoki your highness."

"Good, deliver this to Li." And without any hesitation Meilin punched Naoki straight in the face, delivering an instant nosebleed.

The girl fell to the floor sobbing hard.

Meilin walked away, she felt awful for doing that, her anger had gotten the best of her, just as it always had.

Flashback:

Meilin, aged 10.

She was in an old Chinese training room, an old man with a long white beard stood before her.

"As your final lesson Meilin, you will learn to be calm and patient."

"I can't master Yeng"

"You will learn apprentice."

In an instant her master had simply vanished, she looked around her surroundings (which was a drab and empty room) and heard a clicking noise, it was obviously a lock. She jumped up from her kneeling position and began ferociously attacking the walls, kicking and punching.

"LET ME OUT MASTER YENG!" She screamed. There was no reply.

Five hours later, an exhausted Meilin was still trying to knock down the walls.

"GET ME OUT!" she bellowed before kicking the door again.

After another hour, Meilin still hadn't given up, when her master entered the room.

"Perseverance is a strong virtue of yours…or is it a curse? Patience was never a gift bestowed on you and will lead to your downfall."

"I hate you, more than these walls that have confined me."

"Hate, is a strong emotion, that leads to revenge, and revenge leads to anger, which in turn will lead you to a premature death."

Meilin went to her room, which was plain and simple. She fell asleep due to her exertions in the locked room. She mumbled in her sleep.

"I will get my revenge…"

The next day, Meilin was preparing the meal, she pulled a small vial from under her shirt, she poured the colourless liquid into the larger bowl, she stirred, hid the vial and brought the food to the table.

Her master ate the food without any suspicion, and the next day, he was dead.

End of flashback.

I could never hurt Li, no matter how much he's hurt me in my life, I love him too much.

Meilin walked to the dining room in a sombre mood. She sat with Li's parents and ate in a depressed silence.

Li meanwhile, had begun to dent the wood slightly.

"At last!" He gasped.

Kinomoto castle:

Night had fallen once again, and with it a strong chill that seemed to rattle Sakura's bones. She was outside practicing with her new sword. (Yes another one.) This sword was straight and light (for a sword) the stone was in the shape of a love heart, one half pink, and the other half purple. Engraved on one side was Sakura's name, and on the other, Tomoyo's, with small tribal designs adorning the names.

She swung the sword around with more grace than that of a ballet dancer.

The fight would be tomorrow, and for the first time in her life, she was scared of another swordsman. Falling out with Tomoyo could kill her, as she wasn't focused, and prone to distraction.

If she lost…she tried not to think about it.

A:n/ Erm…you guys are so going to hate me… I'm just trying to get some background information in y'know? Besides the fight will 100 be in the next chapter as I cant get too much to happen in half a day, can I? so I can promise you this time and actually believer what I'm saying myself, when I say I promise the fight will be next chapter, and yes, Eriol will be in this somewhere, and about the Sakura + Syaoran thing, well I don't want to ruin it, but yeah, they will get together.

So hey, another fast update from me (even if it isn't what you wanted) and please R&R!

Yours,

Vicky

X x x x X


	11. A Fight For A Title

Chapter 11

A: n/ Blimey, I am getting fast! But, for me to write the chapter after this (that is if anyone's still interested after the fight) I want TEN reviews! Ten or else no update!

The amount of authors notes I have…they could be a novel in itself lol.

Anyway, a quick review of last time, then on with the story.

Night had fallen once again, and with it a strong chill that seemed to rattle Sakura's bones. She was outside practicing with her new sword. (Yes another one.) This sword was straight and light (for a sword) the stone was in the shape of a love heart, one half pink, and the other half purple. Engraved on one side was Sakura's name, and on the other, Tomoyo's, with small tribal designs adorning the names.

She swung the sword around with more grace than that of a ballet dancer.

The fight would be tomorrow, and for the first time in her life, she was scared of another swordsman. Falling out with Tomoyo could kill her, as she wasn't focused, and prone to distraction.

If she lost…she tried not to think about it.

A: n/ That's quite an interesting ending for last chapter…ahem…don't mind me…

Day of the fight:

Sakura woke up early, the castle was silent and the sky was still dark.

Instead of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, it felt as if she had wasps buzzing around, stinging her insides.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily, and went to get a bath.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was in her music room, once again playing Sakura's mothers harp. The harp was 150 years old, to be precise.

Tomoyo played with an elegance that was rare, even for the harp.

Once again, she was playing the song that her own mother had sung to her.

Li castle:

"Li, wake up." Queen Yelan demanded.

He jumped up and stood to attention.

"Yes mother?"

"Well, I was just wondering what time you're going to the field to fight miss Kinomoto."

"Around noon mother. I shall wear my ceremonial robes, to honour the family name."

"Good choice Li." Yelan turned her back on Li, and left his bedroom.

"Phew…I thought she was going to whinge at me for not wearing armour…"

Li mumbled to himself.

Kinomoto castle: Sakura meanwhile, was completely unprepared and hadn't even thought of what to wear, servants were rushing around her. Including Yamazaki, Sakura had returned him to his post, after (regretfully) having him flogged.

"Oh! Fetch Tomoyo, all of you! Except you." she shouted, whilst pointing at Yamazaki.

The other servants filtered out hurriedly, leaving a petrified looking Yamazaki. Sakura flopped down on the stool that previously, she had been standing on.

"I'm sorry that I had you flogged, but it was either that…or death, and I couldn't bear for Chelsea to have seen that."

"Erm…that's alright your highness, I'm grateful that my life was saved."

Sakura smiled at him, she stood up again when her father came in.

"Yes father?"

"So what are you going to wear then? Heavy armour? Chain mail? Breast plates?"

"Well, I've ordered some guards to keep a lookout, and when the prince arrives, to tell me what he's wearing, if he's wearing armour then so will I."

"Very brave Sakura, but then again I expect no less from the RIGHTFUL owner of the title, the princess of swords, eh?"

"Yes father, and I will keep my title."

The king kissed his daughter on the forehead before leaving the room.

Sakura followed him out and returned to her room, crying. She knew there was no way to win if she didn't make up with Tomoyo.

This is all so wrong. I love Tomoyo, forever. I will never love anyone else…and now I'm going to die, and Tomoyo will be there to watch me. That's if she's coming, maybe she hates me so much that she doesn't care if I die or not.

_Oh please Tomoyo…I don't want to die._

Sakura lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked, her voice still shaky from crying.

Without waiting for a reply, Tomoyo entered.

"I'm still coming with you, Sakura." It was clear to see that she had been crying too. Her dark and entrancing eyes were now all red and puffy.

"Thank you Tomoyo…I still love you, always have…and I always will."

"I need some time to think, I'm not sure if I love you anymore. I don't know if I can trust you, when you were with that girl, it was the same way that you treated me when we first met."

"Tomoyo…" Sakura sighed.

"I'll be with you, whatever happens. I think I love you like a sister…I'm sorry Sakura."

"I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF TOMOYO!" Sakura jumped back in fright, cared of her own sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry-"

"Save it Sakura." Tomoyo said, before storming out.

There was a crash in the corridor. Shouting followed it.

"Watch where you're going!" it was Tomoyo shouting.

"I'm sorry your highness."

Sakura peered around the corner.

"Ah, princess, we have the report on what the prince is wearing, he has arrived already."

"Good, read me the report."

The soldier nodded and began:

"The prince is wearing a strange green outfit, the sign of harmony in the middle. There is no sign of any visible armour, we are unsure of whether it is concealed, but he is moving without any difficulty at all. He is accompanied by a girl of around the same age she is wearing a short, white, red and gold dress with long sleeves. We do not know who she is."

"Thank you." Sakura replied. The soldier bowed and walked back.

Sakura returned to her room and opened her wardrobe. She cursed loudly. She still had no idea of what to wear.

Once again, Tomoyo came back, this time holding a large bag.

"This," Tomoyo declared "is an outfit that I had made for the fight. It is slightly difficult to penetrate it with a sword."

Sakura took the bag from Tomoyo's hands and opened it gratefully.

Inside, there was a pink and blue dress with matching hat and boots.

(A: N / I have a link to it bcos I cant be bothered to describe it… http/ )

She smiled at Tomoyo, and was surprised to have it returned.

She changed hurriedly, not wanting to make the prince angry at waiting, and it turn, making him fight better.

Sakura walked to the main entrance, with Tomoyo in her wake. Her father was there waiting.

"Father, if the girl intercedes, launch an arrow, but make sure it misses, if she does it again, then hit her."

King Fujitaka nodded, before taking hold of Sakura's shoulders.

"Win for the family name."

Sakura held the tears of nervous apprehension back. She tried to speak, but her knew that she would vomit if she opened her mouth, instead she smiled and nodded.

The great oak doors were opened and Sakura let the smell of summer overwhelm her. Two horses were waiting for them, with purple and pink overcoats. (Or whatever they're called lol)

Tomoyo and Sakura clambered onto their horses and rode slowly to the impending fight.

They rode in silence, and soon, prince Li and the girl were in sight.

They rode up to them and disembarked from their horses.

"Ah princess Kinomoto, we were beginning to think that you weren't going to show up."

"As if I wouldn't." Sakura replied tartly.

"Rather tetchy…anyway, how rude of me. This is Meilin Rae, she's 16, my fiancée and holds the title 'Lady Of Fists'."

Tomoyo gasped. But Li continued.

"Sometimes secrecy is the best thing. Kinomoto, I've been waiting for this day 8 years…since I was ten and you were only 9, and yet you gained a title. Because I am a year older, the title rightfully belongs to me."

"Its lot a matter of age, it's a matter of who's best!" Sakura roared before drawing her sword and lunging at Li. He drew his sword out quickly and countered her attack.

"That's un swordsman like princess. You attacked before I had drawn" he said whilst in a ferocious lock.

Sakura growled at him.

"I own the title, you thief and copy!" she retaliated.

Tomoyo flinched at hearing Sakura so harsh and angry. She was standing next to the Meilin, who was watching the fight with fierce anxiety. Tomoyo watched it with a growing amount of nervousness.

Sakura backed out of the lock and swung her sword above her head to block Li's high attack.

Sakura attacked again, this time attempting to take out his knees. But he blocked again.

_How am I supposed to beat him? He's too fast!_

Syaoran smiled, acting as if he wasn't afraid.

_That was close… I wasn't expecting her to be this good…shit! Stomach hit!_

Instead of defending Li dodged to the side and swung for Sakura's neck, she ducked.

Beads of sweat were visible on her, and Li's foreheads. They were both scared.

"Come on Li!" Meilin was heard to shout, she tried running in, but an arrow landed at her feet.

Tomoyo snarled. "Do that again and they'll hit. That was just a warning."

Meilin bared her teeth, looking like a wild animal.

Li and Sakura remained oblivious to Meilin and Tomoyo's argument, they were concentrating intensely on each other's sword.

_High. Block. Low. Block, attack high, damn he blocked!_

Sakura gritted her teeth.

She's too good, I'll have to disarm her.

True to his word Li didn't bother blocking once again, he evaded another of Sakura's attack and swung at her arm, sensing the sword, Sakura tried to dodge, but she wasn't fast enough.

He landed a deep cut on her arm.

She cried out with the pain and dropped her sword. Li picked up the sword and hurled it in the opposite direction.

"You are at my mercy princess, but to make it fair, I shall lose my own sword." Li threw his sword at Meilin's feet, who picked it up hastily. Ready to return it to him, should the need arise. Everything was going according to plan.

Sakura was confused, why had he not just killed her?

"What do you want from me?" Sakura asked, just as confused as Tomoyo.

"Either you and your friend come with me, or die."

"Id rather die." She hissed.

"Have it your way then."

Tomoyo tried to run in and help Sakura, but was grabbed by a strong pair of hands. It was Meilin.

"Sorry princess, the same rule applies to you."

Tomoyo was powerless in her arms, and gave up struggling immediately. She had never exactly been too athletic. She flopped to the floor, watching Sakura through blurry eyes.

Li aimed a punch at Sakura's face, it was blocked by Sakura's arm. Having had a limited amount of training in the martial arts herself.

_Why is this girl so bloody complicated?_

"Li! Take her out by her pressure points." Li heard, but Sakura didn't, she remained still, whilst Li circled her like a vulture.

He ran at her and before Sakura could defend herself Li had jumped and bore down on her by ramming his elbow into Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura fell to the ground, holding her shoulder. She stood up again, swaying slightly.

Li almost seemed to glide behind her when he kicked her in the back of the legs, she fell to her knees before him, still clutching her shoulder. Before she had a chance to stand up, a light blow was delivered to her temple.

It wouldn't kill her, but instead knocked her out instantly, due to the fact she was already losing consciousness.

She lay on the floor, knocked out.

Tomoyo screamed.

Li sighed.

She was so pretty…I didn't mean to kill her.

Meilin knelt beside her and checked Sakura's pulse.

Tomoyo was crying her heart out and flung herself on top of Sakura.

"She lives." Meilin said, her voice barely a whisper.

Tomoyo stopped crying, relief flooding over her like a tidal wave.

Li scooped Sakura's limp form up, (bridal style) Sakura's head flopped back, it would appear that she was dead.

Li cleared his throat and shouted. "DO NOT ATTACK! I WILL TAKE THIS GIRL AND THE OTHER TO MY CASTLE, SHE LIVES. SHE DIES IF YOU ATTACK, I WILL SEND A MESSENGER LATER!"

The king Fujitaka heard him.

"Don't shoot!" he said to the soldiers who were raising their bows. "We will wait."

On the field meanwhile;

"Meilin, bring the other girl."

Tomoyo didn't react to Meilin's violent shoving, she just followed with her head hung low.

Li smiled to himself. He glanced at Sakura, noticing all of her beauty.

It's a shame, she loves the other girl.

"Meilin, bring the swords too!" Li shouted.

Meilin skipped away from Tomoyo and over to the swords. They were heavy.

"Hey, bitch, take one and don't try anything funny."

"I don't know how to wield a sword." Tomoyo said flatly. She took Sakura's sword, and for the first time, she noticed that her name was also on the sword. She smiled.

I love you Sakura. I know I do, I'm sorry 

They all walked to the Li castle in silence, Meilin skipping around like a child.

"Meilin will you cut it out? Its annoying!"

The giant doors of the Li castle opened, and stood there was the Li royal family.

"Congratulations Li, but why have you brought them? Why didn't you kill them?"

"Years ago mother, you asked me to, besides we can use them."

Yelan smiled at her sons astounding memory.

"Fine, lock them in different guest rooms. We will get some servants to attend to Kinomoto later."

Li grunted and carried Sakura up the stairs, followed by Tomoyo, then Meilin.

Meilin took Tomoyo to a drab and dingy looking room. She shoved Tomoyo in, and without a word, slammed the door and locked it.

Li meanwhile, was more cautious of the Kinomoto. He placed her gently on the bed and chained her arms to the bedposts. She had said shed rather die and they were high up enough to jump out the window and instantly kill herself.

He took one last look at the beautiful princess, before locking the door behind him.

Li sighed. Who knew what his mother had planned for the beautiful angel.

A:n / Blimey, I'm glad that's out the way lol. I hope you liked the fight. See I even went onto 8 pages for you guys!

Anyway, I want reviews!


	12. A Softer Side

Chapter 12

Yay, I finally hit 10 reviews, so, now I'll give you the next chapter! And in answer to your question, the only reason you didn't hear any mention of Eriol was because I forgot all about him lol.

A quick review of last time, then on with the story!

The giant doors of the Li castle opened, and stood there was the Li royal family.

"Congratulations Li, but why have you brought them? Why didn't you kill them?"

"Years ago mother, you asked me to, besides we can use them."

Yelan smiled at her sons astounding memory.

"Fine, lock them in different guest rooms. We will get some servants to attend to Kinomoto later."

Li grunted and carried Sakura up the stairs, followed by Tomoyo, then Meilin.

Meilin took Tomoyo to a drab and dingy looking room. She shoved Tomoyo in, and without a word, slammed the door and locked it.

Li meanwhile, was more cautious of the Kinomoto. He placed her gently on the bed and chained her arms to the bedposts. She had said shed rather die and they were high up enough to jump out the window and instantly kill herself.

He took one last look at the beautiful princess, before locking the door behind him.

Li sighed. Who knew what his mother had planned for the beautiful angel.

ON WITH THE STORY!

When Sakura awoke, her head was pounding, she moaned with the pain.

Where am I? I must be in the Li castle! Why couldn't he have just killed me? He's a cheat! I should still own the title; he used his fists to win. A true swordsman wouldn't have touched my sword!

"Bastard!" she shouted aloud.

Li was standing at the foot of the stairs and heard the angry call. It looked as if his 'angel' had woken up. He sighed, who knew how long she would have to stay here.

He walked up the stairs grudgingly, carrying a silver tray, laden with cloths and towels.

His re-appointed servant Chelsea, followed in his wake, also carrying a tray, but this one contained food and drink.

"Change of plan servant, you'll take this food to the princess Kinomoto with me."

Li took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

Sakura glared at him.

"YOU! WHY CANT YOU JUST KILL ME? YOU CHEAT! THE TITLE IS STILL RIGHTFULLY MINE!"

Sakura struggled against the chains, but just hurt herself in the process.

Li remained calm, but his words were icy cold. He put the tray on the top of the drawer.

"If you don't co operate, then princess Tomoyo will be killed."

Sakura took in a sharp intake of air, he seemed calm, but when she looked into his eyes, there was no mercy, no love, and no warmth. He was dead inside.

"I want some food." Sakura demanded.

"That's better, see, you're learning already. First things first, I'm going to tend to that nasty cut of yours, we don't want it to get infected, do we?"

Sakura remained impassive. Li turned round to the servant hanging about in the doorway.

"Leave the tray outside, then you may leave."

Sakura thought that she recognised the servant from somewhere, but in her groggy state, she couldn't place it.

Li walked back over to the drawer, and took the small bowl of water from the tray, and a cloth.

Sakura didn't react as Li washed her wound.

This girls braver than I thought.

Li put the bowl and the wet cloth back on to the tray and took a small bottle of vinegar; he poured this lightly onto her gash.

Sakura clenched her teeth, so as not to cry out.

He looked at her, his face blank. But inside, well that was a different matter.

I don't know her, and yet I don't want to hurt her, but given the opportunity, shed gladly put arsenic in my drink.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Sakura said, through clenched teeth.

"My mother is the only one who knows why."

"Do you always do what mummy says?"

Li chose to ignore her comment, not wanting to anger her further.

He fetched some oil and spread it across his palm, he rubbed Sakura's wound roughly, and when he looked at her, she was wincing. Sensing her pain, he slowed down and rubbed gently. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

He stood up with his back to her (so that she couldn't see a slight happiness on his face) and fetched the bandage. He wrapped it around and around, like a never-ending coil of a snake.

Should I unlock her? She'll probably try and kill me… 

Li deciding that locking her up would anger her, and make her seek revenge later, he unlocked her chains.

She rubbed her sore wrists almost instantly, Li reached out in the corridor for the tray, and slid it in. Sakura was sitting up now, but she looked too weak to attack him.

He placed the tray gently on her lap and turned to leave.

"Li?" he shot back round.

"Erm…I guess, erm…thanks." He smiled gently at her. And she noticed that his eyes were already beginning to show some emotion.

He walked out the room and Sakura heard a key turn in the lock.

This is perfect. I'll play with his emotions…and then, he dies! 

Sakura giggled.

Li standing outside, thought it was because she was beginning to like him.

He skipped downstairs and danced through the entrance hall.

"Li!" Meilin ran up to him "You blithering idiot" what the hell have you been doing? The whole castles been looking for you!"

Li looked at her dumbly.

"The WHOLE family's here to celebrate your victory! Even cousin Eriol!"

Li slapped a hand to his forehead…

"How long is he staying?"

"Auntie Yelan said he'll be here for a few weeks."

Li groaned, it looked as if the following weeks were going to be full of dares and tricks.

"Come on lets go!" Meilin forcefully dragged Li to the dining room.

Upstairs:

Sakura was eating her food gratefully, she was starving.

A loud cheer erupted from somewhere in the house.

It must be his so called victory party. Sakura thought disgustedly. But soon, it will be Li's funeral.

Tomoyo listened to the roar from downstairs, but the rumble from her stomach was a fierce competitor. The noise from downstairs invoked an even greater sense of fear.

Was she going to be left there to rot? And what about Sakura, was she ok?

A:N / Ok, the end to a 'hand on heart' pants chapter lol, but hey, let me know what you think!

Vicks

X x x x x x X


	13. An Elegant Flame

Chapter 13

A: n/ Sorry about the long update guys, long story. I was thinking the other day that every author on here could be published. They have their ideas, and if they only borrow the characters, then they're well on their way to writing their own novel. All you have to do is replace the characters (as long as you haven't copied any other aspects) then hey, you have your own unique novel. If you notice my characters pretty much only resemble the characters in cardcaptors via their looks. Am I right? Sorry, I'm in my own little world here lol. Yeah anyway, a quick review of last time, then on with the story!

"Li!" Meilin ran up to him "You blithering idiot! What the hell have you been doing? The whole castles been looking for you!"

Li looked at her dumbly.

"The WHOLE family's here to celebrate your victory! Even cousin Eriol!"

Li slapped a hand to his forehead…

"How long is he staying?"

"Auntie Yelan said he'll be here for a few weeks."

Li groaned, it looked as if the following weeks were going to be full of dares and tricks.

"Come on lets go!" Meilin forcefully dragged Li to the dining room.

Upstairs:

Sakura was eating her food gratefully, she was starving.

A loud cheer erupted from somewhere in the house.

It must be his so called victory party. Sakura thought disgustedly. But soon, it will be Li's funeral.

Tomoyo listened to the roar from downstairs, but the rumble from her stomach was a fierce competitor. The noise from downstairs invoked an even greater sense of fear.

Was she going to be left there to rot? And what about Sakura, was she ok?

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chelsea ran around the servant's quarters, looking for any spare bits of food. Her best friends Rita and Naomi were helping her.

"Chelsea! I've got a roll here! It's a bit out of date though, come and see!"

Chelsea ran to Naomi. She examined the roll of bread, it was slightly hard and had a few hairs on it.

"It'll do, we have to get food to princess Tomoyo."

"I don't see why you're so concerned though, if she lived here I bet she'd treat you like dirt. Just like the Li family."

"No… she wouldn't. her and princess Sakura are not like that at all. I know that they'd do the same for us."

Chelsea walked away from a baffled Naomi, when there was yet, another call behind her.

"Chelsea, you're going to love me!"

Chelsea smiled at Rita, she was always happy, even in the worst situations, she was a true and loyal friend. Rita ran to Chelsea and stopped, panting.

"I lied to cook…I said that Li demands some food for the princes and that I am to take it to her. We have to go and get it in half an hour."

Chelsea tried to smile, but the first thing that entered her head was the consequences.

"Rita, I'll do it. You should know what will happen if we get caught."

"No, I want to do it. Seeing you so distressed that the princess wasn't getting enough food… I want you to remain unpunished so that you can continue to help her – should the need arise."

Chelsea hugged her friend.

"Guys…" Naomi approached them looking sombre. "The door's locked, how are we supposed to get the food to her?"

Chelsea had already thought of that.

"We're climbing. Tonight."

Sakura was pacing around the room. She had a small wash with the bowl of water that had been left, then deciding that there was nothing else to do, decided to imagine ways of killing each and every member of the Li family.

She fell into a light sleep, mumbling.

"_cut off his head…hang her…beat her to hell…"_

Li was drinking wine, everyone around him was laughing, dancing and singing. He was standing in a corner alone, watching everyone.

"This is your party you know…" a voice from the shadows whispered mysteriously.

"Eriol."

"Oh good, it's nice to know that someone has not forgotten me. Your mother didn't even recognise me."

Eriol stepped from the dark, looking powerful and majestic.

"Eriol, you were born to be a king."

Eriol chuckled.

"So, where are the princesses? No one will let me see them… but I'm sure that you have a key somewhere…"

Li grinned mischievously, he motioned for Eriol to follow and they sneaked out of the hall.

Eriol followed behind Li up the stairs, he removed a long golden staff from behind his back and stuck it out in front of Li's feet, and Li tumbled with the grace of an atomic bomb.

"one-nil." Li said through gritted teeth.

"So…what's the plan with the princesses? Are they pretty."

"I don't know…mother wanted them years ago, who knows why. And each has amazing beauty…even more so than Meilin I've heard."

"I wasn't asking about the maids gossip… I wanted your opinion."

Li flushed bright red.

"I erm well suppose that Kinomoto…" Li apparently seemed at a loss for what to say.

Eriol grinned.

"Well, seeing as you like the Kinomoto, then I want to see the other one. What's her name by the way?"

"I believe that its Tomoyo Daidouji…the one called The Princess Of Song."

Eriol stood rigid and shocked.

"THE Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"I guess so…why?"

"I must see her immediately! It would be an honour!"

"Well, here's the key. I'm going to visit Kinomoto. It's the first door on the right, second floor."

Eriol snatched the key and bounded up the stairs. Li ruffled his hair and walked slowly upstairs to visit Sakura.

Tomoyo heard a click in the lock and stood up quickly. She dusted herself off, then a young man entered. There was an air of grace about him and he looked very powerful.

He bowed to Tomoyo, then took her hand and kissed it.

"It is an honour…Princess of song."

Tomoyo was taken aback, maybe the whole Li family wasn't bad. She curtsied to the stranger.

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, I am a pianist and I would love to accompany you one day."

"I would love to, but I don't know if I'll live so I cant make any promises."

"I shall make it my sole duty to ensure your safety and comfort… who put you in here, do you know?"

"Meilin."

"Ah, then I shall get my revenge with a few pranks."

Tomoyo giggled and looked at the all-seeing eyes of the man.

"Would you like to accompany me for a walk in the aquarium?"

"Am I allowed? I don't want you to get into any trouble on behalf of me."

"It would be a pleasure to get into any form of trouble for such an amazing woman."

Eriol held out his hand and Tomoyo delicately slipped her own hand into his. They snuck around the castle until they were inside a large aquarium. Fish swam peacefully above them and all around, they were in large circular room, with a small stone bench set in the middle.

"No one will disturb us here, this remains unused, only the servants come her to clean it and feed the fish."

"Its beautiful…"

Eriol gazed at her, the way she took in every detail and smiled at them so beautifully.

"You must think me crazy…thinking that fish are so amazing." Tomoyo sighed. Eriol cupped her chin with his hand.

"Sometimes it's the little things that we need to learn to appreciate."

Eriol moved in for a kiss, but Tomoyo, remembered about Sakura and moved back.

"Where's Sakura?"

"I'm sure she is safe, as far as I know, Li went to visit her around half an hour ago. He has a thing for her you know."

Tomoyo was shocked.

"But I thought he hated her?"

"Apparently not…when Li likes someone, he will do everything in his power to protect them, he is a most loyal companion. I assure that she will be safe with him."

"The question is though, will he be safe with her?"

Eriol looked puzzled, but Tomoyo shook her head.

"Now, where were we?" Tomoyo said sweetly. She leaned in towards Eriol, and in that moment Tomoyo felt something that had died. It was like the first time she kissed Sakura. A new flame had just been ignited.

Li unlocked the door cautiously, expecting to be attacked, but he only saw Sakura sleeping. She was saying something but he couldn't quite hear. He leaned in closer.

"_Rip his throat out…boil his guts in a large pan then give them to a dog…"_

Syaoran sighed, three guesses who he was talking about. He moved away slowly. Sakura's eyes snapped open. She punched Li in the face.

"AAAAHHH!"

Li fell to the floor, cupping his nose.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! What were you doing anyway?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"nothing." Li retorted, but his nose affected his voice and he sounded ridiculous.

Sakura couldn't help herself laughing. Li laughed too, then there was silence. Li looked out of the window at the moon, it was such a pretty night, and a beautiful girl like Sakura deserves a night like this.

_What am I thinking?_

"So, what are you planning to do with me?"

"Like I said before, its not my choice. My mother…I can't rule against her, if she wants me to kill someone, I will. If she says yes…then its final. I can't decided against it without fear for my life or banishment."

"Well, if you want to live. You need to send my father a messenger…if you haven't done so already, he will attack if he has no proof of me being alive."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"As daft as it may sound, I like…"

Sakura was interrupted as Meilin burst into the room.

"Li! The other princess is missing!"

"WHAT? Eriol…" he growled.

"What are you doing with her anyway?" Meilin said whilst looking disgustedly at Sakura.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Well let's go! We have to find her!" Meilin dragged Li out of the room. Sakura was left alone again. She hadn't even been able to finish her sentence.

As daft as it may sound, I like a servant. I don't want her to die.

Now, Li would be under the impression that she liked him. Oh well, it could work to her advantage.

Eriol was enjoying the silence with Tomoyo until they hear shouting somewhere else in the castle.

"Oh no…come on, we can hide in the kitchen." Eriol took Sakura's hand and they ran out another door. The cook was in the kitchen.

"Ah someone came then. Here's the food for the princess, as asked for my lord."

Eriol didn't have the faintest clue of what she was talking about but took the tray anyway.

"Well…we're going to hide in here, please tell no one you've seen us!"

The cook raised a brow but nodded. Eriol quickly hid in a cupboard followed by Tomoyo. He offered the plate to her in the darkness, and she ate in silence, not having a clue what she was eating.

A:n/ Another chapter done! Hope you like it! Love you guys, Vicky.


	14. An Ingenious Plan

A:n/ Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it? I apologise lol I've been through hell, and not to mention that I've only just finished my exams, so here we go!

A quick review of last time, then on with the story. Thanks for all the reviews by the way, and I don't mean to be rude, BUT WHOEVER SAID THAT MY STORY ISNT GOING ANYWHERE, I THINK YOU'LL FIND THAT I'M THE AUTHOR AND I _KNOW _WHERE MY STORY IS GOING THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Eriol was enjoying the silence with Tomoyo until they hear shouting somewhere else in the castle.

"Oh no…come on, we can hide in the kitchen." Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and they ran out another door. The cook was in the kitchen.

"Ah someone came then. Here's the food for the princess, as asked for my lord."

Eriol didn't have the faintest clue of what she was talking about but took the tray anyway.

"Well…we're going to hide in here, please tell no one you've seen us!"

The cook raised a brow but nodded. Eriol quickly hid in a cupboard followed by Tomoyo. He offered the plate to her in the darkness, and she ate in silence, not having a clue what she was eating.

ON WITH THE STORY!

The whole castle was in commotion, believing that Tomoyo had escaped. They were surprised that it wasn't Sakura that had escaped, she was the more able.

Li was upstairs, writing a message to the Kinomoto kingdom, telling Sakura's father that she and Tomoyo were alive and well (even though he didn't have a clue where Eriol had taken her) and that he was still deciding what to do with them.

Sakura was pacing her room, unable to believe that Tomoyo had escaped…but what did Li mean when he said 'Eriol'?

I need to find a way out of here, I need a bath and some decent food. This place sucks…now I know how it feels and I'm glad that I was nice to Tomoyo when we first met.

After a while, Yelan ordered everyone to return to the party. She assumed that princess Tomoyo had slipped out, and now there was definitely nothing that they could do.

The cook had forgotten about the two stowaways hiding in her cupboard and left the room cheerfully, glad that her feast had been a success with the royals. As soon as they heard the door slam shut, Eriol and Tomoyo snuck out of their hiding place.

"What do you propose I do? I can't return to my room, and I can't go back to the Kinomoto kingdom."

"You shall hide in my room, I shall return in a couple of hours, claim love and everything shall be fine. You see, Yelan has a thing about love in young people, and she never questions it."

"Yes, but I'm sure she cant tell whether it's real or not."

"But my dear Tomoyo, I assure you, that my love for you is real. I may have only known you for one night, but you have captured my heart and even if this is not mutual, I am eternally grateful for this night."

Tomoyo was speechless. It was true that she had felt something, much like how she used to feel with Sakura, but she was sure that she was so desperate for love once again, that her mind had conjured the butterflies in her stomach.

I admit, I may have fallen for Eriol's mysterious charm and his striking good looks, but what about Sakura? Yesterday, her flame burned passionately with her love for me and tonight I have betrayed her. It will break her heart…just as she broke mine. I hope that she'll understand…please Sakura.

Eriol was waiting for a reply, but the beauty standing before him looked pale and he knew that if she spoke, she would probably puke. So he softly slipped his hand into hers and they snuck around the castle until they arrived in Eriol's room.

"Wait here, I shall be back in a couple of hours."

Tomoyo nodded and slumped on his bed, before he had even shut the door, she was fast asleep.

The party continued normally, with Eriol making an unnoticed reappearance. Well, nearly unnoticed Li saw him and sidled over to him. Out of the corner of his mouth he whispered sharply.

"Where's the princess?"

"In my room, I have a plan to return things to normal. Although you should have seen the atrocious conditions Meilin had her living in, I don't think that the other princess will be too happy about that, it will probably deepen her hate towards you…" He trailed off, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Li blushed before he replied "Then she should erm…get better conditions, I just hope that what you've done hasn't made things worse for her."

Oh bugger, I hadn't thought of that…I think I'll have to twist Li somehow… 

"If she is punished then Sakura will seek her revenge, without a second thought about killing you…but if Tomoyo is forgiven, Sakura may just give you a second chance and take time to get to know you. But, well if you cant change Tomoyo's punishment…"

God I love trailing off like that, it makes Li blush, and it makes him think…speaking of which, 3…2…1

"OK! I'll try and get Tomoyo forgiven as you care about her sooo much."

Oh come off it! He's trying to make it look like he's doing it for me! Hah! 

"And of course, this has nothing to do with Sakura?"

Li shot him a death glare, didn't kill Eriol, but if looks could kill, he would be dead.

A:N/ I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter, it's just that if I continue it will go even worse than it already is lol and I wanted to update asap.

Vicks

X


	15. Apologies

This isn't a chapter, so my apologies to you all.

Ok, so recently I've started college and haven't had much time, now I'm being consumed and overloaded with coursework (already lol) so unfortunately, this means that I can only update on the rare occasion.

HOWEVER! I have had plenty of ideas for this story, so when I do update, the chapters should be far better.

Again. My apologies that I haven't had time to update today, and that I've only just posted my note. I honestly haven't had the time.

But anyway, you guys deserve something, so I've decided to run a 'competition', if you like.

Basically, submit any ideas that you have for the story, and I will select the best one and include it in the next chapter. Of course, it will be a surprise, because if I tell someone that they get their idea posted, then I change my mind, then I'm screwed!

So yeah, a thousand apologies to all of you amazing reviewers and I hope that you'll forgive me!

P.s, I haven't run out of ideas, I just thought it would be nice to involve you guys in the story a bit more.

I am running this little 'contest for all my card captor stories, so if you're reading more than one story, then don't hesitate to post ideas on the one's that you're reading. All ideas will be taken into account and hopefully they'll fit the genre of my story.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
